urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pussycats
Feminists are a thing of the past. Make way for the reign of Double X, XX power! For these hot-blooded women, men are nothing more than a means to satisfy their desires. The Pussycat revolution is here and they’ve got their claws out! And to gain influence in government circles, the Pussycats are quite prepared to strike below the belt…in more ways than one! Release Date September 17th, 2006 Bonus '-2 Opp. Damage, Min. 1' - If Pussycats lose their fight, the Damage inflicted on the owner of Pussycats will be reduced by 2 points or up to a minimum of 1. If the winning character’s Damage points are lower than or equal to 1, the Ability has no effect. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus reduces the opposing card's damage by 2, with a minimum of 1, which helps to sustain the lowest damage possible if they lose. *Many of the cards have very good base stats. *Many of the cards have abilities that involve gaining life back or taking them away from your opponent. *They also have good abilities that deal with gaining power or attack or taking them away from your opponent. *They are excellent in both mono and half decks. *Their bonus helps to counteract Fang Pi Clang and La Junta's bonuses. *Their bonus also makes them really unpredictable. As such, the opponent won't know whether they want to land a KO on you or not. *They can be paired with Vholt to decrease the opponent's damage further. *Only a few of the cards have been banned from ELO. Disadvantages: *They rely heavily on their bonus, so they are weak when going up against Nightmare and Piranas. *They also rely on their abilities, so they also have trouble when facing GHEIST and Roots. *They may also have trouble when going up against Freaks, whose bonus is poison, and Jungo, who gain life back. *They do not fare well against Berzerk, since their bonus often compensates the damage taken away from them. *They are weak against power or attack manipulation. *Their bonus has no effect on cards with ability of Protection: Damage. *So far, they only have three cards that manipulate pillz. *They are not a good clan to use in T2, especially if they go in mono decks. *They are an expensive clan to collect. Trivia *The Pussycats' finishing animation has the opponent's card being wrapped in a zipper, before being wrapped in a huge corset. The corset is then pulled, until it bursts open, showing nothing but the opponent's pills popping out. *The Pussycats are the first clan to have a female clan leader. The only other clans that have them are the Nightmare, Rescue & Frozn. *So far, they are the only clan that has only females in their group, or a single gender, altogether. Members Legendary *Lois Ld Rare *Baby Q *Clara *Clover *Diana *Elly Mae *Florida Jane *Lucy *Meg *Muze *Nabrissa *Noemi *Selina Uncommon *Betty *Brittany *Candice *Charlie (Leader of Pussycats) *Ditha *Effie *Feelyn *Jayzel *Leela *Lena *Louise *Malicia *Manon Cr *Sakura *Scarlett Cr *Wanda *Yayoi Common *Alice *Cassio Cr *Cherry *Clover Noel *Dolores Boss *Ella *Emma *Gwen *Holly *Ivana *Jeyn *Lorea *Ninja Nyne *Noon Steevens *Samia *Shawoman Cr *Svelthlana *Tania *Veronica Category:Clans